fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot
The Character Summary: Crash Bandicoot was a normal Bandicoot until he was transformed by the evolvo ray (created by Nitrus Brio) he was transformed because an evil scientist called Dr Neo Cortex wanted to make an army of super mutant animals to take over the world but Crash escaped from his laboratory and from than on foiled Cortex plans over and over. He has taking on villains of all kinds from a half crocodile half dingo (Dingodile) to a cyborg that can control time ( Nitrus Tropy) and even beings from different dimensions (evil twins) Quote: Whoa Name: Crash Bandicoot Age: 14-15 Born: N.sanity island (a fictional island near Australia) Height/Weight: 5’6-5’8, 30+Kgs Species: Mutated Eastern Barred Bandicoot Origin: Crash Bandicoot Tiering Weakness: Below human intelligence (but not dumb either as he can drive all sorts of vehicles like jeeps, bikes, air craft, Karts and other animals he has also defeated several Dr’s like Cortex Nitrus Brio, Nefarious Tropy, N Gin and N Trance), He also has Aku Aku to keep him in check so it’s very unlikely he would do something dumb Lifting Strength: Superhuman Strength Striking Strength: Wall to building Speed: Sound travel (capable of outrunning bullets), Hypersonic reaction capable of fighting the elemental who should compare to Aku Aku and Uka Uka Durability: Building Tanked an explosion that downed a battle ship, Island capable of tanking hits from the elementals Destructive Capability: Wall Range: Several meters with Wumpa Bazooka Stamina: 2/4 Tier: Low ball Low Rank 2 B, High Ball Low Rank 3 A to Mid Rank 3 A Powers and Abilities '''Fruit bazooka''': This bazooka fires Wumpa fruits and while aiming he can't move '''Wumpa Fruit''': He can throw an indefinite amount of Wumpa fruit which can destroy parts on a robot '''Spin attack''': He spins at high speeds somewhere around 250-300 Kmh this also allows him to float slowly to the ground and deflect projectiles (Eg plasma balls, wizard spells etc) '''Slide''': It's exactly how it sounds '''Belly slam''': Jumps up and belly flops on the ground this is powerful enough to break wooden boxes covered in steel '''Titan jacking''': After kicking the crap out of a Titan Crash puts Aku Aku on there face and than controls them '''Aku Aku''': This magical mask that can talk be used as a shield, board, Titan jacking and even be used in combat. Aku Aku can all so fire lasers and move at high speeds (Crash 3 final boss battle for reference) '''Close combat fighting''': Crash is able to pull combos while in combat Notes Crash of the Titans and Mind over Mutant are canon to the series as they make way to many references to the previous games and Cortex at the start of titans say I’m back not I’m Dr Neo Cortex giving the impressio that the’ve seen him before Feats '''CRASH 1''' Dr Neo Cortex wasn't able to brainwash him Survived falling out of Dr Neo Cortex's castle and washing up on a beach an island away Able to kill animals and plants with one hit by spinning, jumping on them (when he does it squashes them flat), belly flop or slide kicking them Fast enough to outrun giant boulders chasing him Defeated the Tribesman leader Papu Papu He rid a boar bear back and didn't get thrown off while dodging obstacles Defeated Ripper Roo Strong enough to smash boliders big as himself (8 tons) Strong enough to kick a large boulder at Koala Kong and make him do a double backflip Defeated Koala Kong Defeated Pinstripe who is wielding a tommy gun Defeated Dr Nitrus Brio after combining his green and red liquid in his test tubes to transform into a hulking monster that was strong enough to bring down bricks from the ceiling Defeated Dr Neo Cortex stopping his plan to creat an army of super animals to take over the world Rescued Tawna '''CRASH 2 CORTEX STRIKES BACK''' Strong enough to destroy wooden boxes covered in steel With a belly flop Defeated Ripper Roo again Rid Polar the Polar bear cub and dodged obstacles Defeated the Komodo Bros Fast enough to outrun a 8-9foot polar bear Can run faster then a hunters bullet Defeated Tiny the Tiger Defeated Dr N.Gin while he was in a robot that shoots missiles,lasers and a plasma cannon Collected all the power crystals Can survive the vacuum of space Defeated Dr Neo Cortex Again After collection all the gems he used Dr Nitrus Brio laser cannon to destroy Dr Neo Cortex space station '''Crash Bandicoot 2 N Tranced''' '''CRASH 3 WARPED''' Fast enough to outrun a 8-9 foot Triceratops Able to dodge multiple lions Strong enough to launch full grown male Lions out and above a colosseum Defeated Tiny Tiger again Defeated Dingodile while dodging his shots with a flamethrower Strong enough to launch full grown fat Nile Crocodiles into the distance Defeated Dr Nefarious Tropy While dodging his laser waves while going through time While in a small WW2 war plain he single handedly destroyed 5 bigger war plains while fighting and defeated against smaller war plains Collected all the power crystals throughout time Defeated Dr Neo Cortex for a third time while dodging the fight Aku Aku and Uka Uka were having Escaped before the time twister machine before it malfunctioned and crumbled in on its self (it took Dr Neo Cortex and Uka Uka before it stopped and it turned Cortex into a toddler) '''Crash Team Racing''' '''Crash Nitro Karts ''' '''CRASH WRATH OF CORTEX''' Survived a tidal wave While in a plane shot down 6 weather control machines that were causing tornados Fast enough to outran a dragon While in a jeep escaped from a heard of Rhinos While on a dragonfly looking thing destroyed 6 war ships While in a mech suit able to outrun a deadly and fast gas cloud Defeated the Elementals (Rock ko, Wa Wa, Lo Lo and Pyro) By collecting all the power crystals. The Elementals have the power to create earthquakes, tsunamis, an ice age and erupt volcanoes to sum it up they basically create global disasters Defeated Crunch Bandicoot multiple times even when he had the powers of the Elementals Defeated and stopped Dr Neo Cortex plans once again '''CRASH TWINSANITY''' Dodged plasma shots and bombs from Dr Neo Cortex Defeated Dr Neo Cortex a fifth time Dodged rockets and a gigantic chainsaw from the Mecha Bandicoot Can spin fast enough to deflect plasma shots from Mecha bandicoot Defeated Mecha Bandicoot Survived getting into a giant fist fight with Dr Neo Cortex it was so fierce that dust was surrounding them as they rolled and fought with each other Strong enough to throw Dr Neo Cortex several meters Strong and fast enough to spin Dr Neo Cortex with him Strong enough to to use Dr Neo Cortex like a hammer by slamming him over his head Outran a gigantic drill that was heading straight for theM Saved Dr Neo Cortex from multiple obstacles, traps and a bear After Dr Neo Cortex was captured by the Tribesmen saved him by knocking down the wooden totem poll Fast enough to outrun multiple Tribesmen Defeated the Totem God Tikimon with Dr Neo Cortex Defeated Uka Uka with Dr Neo Cortex Crash came up with the genius idea to kick Dr Neo Cortex off a ledge and use him a snow board while using him he was able to dodge obstacles and use him to grind on polls (when this happens he grounded on his balls it's painful but funny to watch) While using Dr Neo Cortex as a snow board they were fast enough to escape rocket powered penguins Survived getting thrown from a cliff and landing on Dingodile's house while he and Dr Neo Cortex were in a snow ball Dodged Rockets from N.Gins missile launcher Defeated N.Gin Survived a fall from N.Gins airborne crows nest to the bottom of the ship Fast enough to outrun Rusty Walrus the ships chef Survived an explosion from 32 red TNT crates simultaneously this explosion was strong enough to sink N.Gin's battleship Defeated Dr Nefarious Tropy and Dr Nitrus Brio While Dr Neo Cortex was stuck in a steel pipe he used him to make paths and eventually freeing him Defeated Dingodile again and again dodged his shots with the flamethrower Escaped a room being filled with acid Used Dr Neo Cortex as snow board again this time to chase Evil Crash who kidnapped Nina Cortex Dr Cortex Daughter uh niece (look this part up in the game to get the joke) Saved Dr Neo Cortex from Evil Crash by destroying obstacles and traps Defeated the Evil twins by using Mecha Bandicoot '''CRASH OF THE TITANS''' Strong enough to throw CoCo's butter recycler so far it hit Aku Aku's cage just before it was about to be pulled into the blimp and the cage fell Freed Aku Aku from his cage Learned how to Titan Jack basically take control of powerful creatures after kicking the crap out of them Jacked the Yuktopus a huge mutant that plays a catchy bagpipe tune when it attacks Dodged logs falling from a waterfall while jumping from platform to platform Jacked a Shellephant basically a crab shelled fire breathing mojo fuelled elephant Can survive extreme temperatures from 0 degree areas, to next to lava in a volcano Jacked a Scorporilla it's a gigantic gorilla with a massive scorpion tail Got past a beach getting bombarded by rockets Jacked mutated Uka Uka Defeated mutated Uka Uka Jacked the Arachnina gigantic robot spider that shoots buzz saws Defeated Nina and saved Wumpa Island '''CRASH MIND OVER MUTANT''' Survived jumping off a waterfall and took no damage at all Defeated dark mojo influenced CoCo Bandicoot (sister) Defeated Spike leader (leader of a group of mutants called Spikes Defeated dark mojo influenced Crunch Bandicoot Jacked dark mojo influenced Crunch Bandicoot Defeated Nitrus Brio Strong enough to hold Crunch over his head and smash him like a hammer Saved Uka Uka from being milked of dark mojo Defeated Grimly leader Defeated Magmadon leader Defeated snipe leader Defeated mutated Dr Neo Cortex (he took something and it turned him into a hulking monster) Jacked mutated Dr Neo Cortex Survived being in a space station that fell to earth hit a mountain and was find not even a scratch Notable Wins [[Spyro the Dragon (Original Timeline)|Spyro (Original Timeline) ]] Notable Defeats Inconclusive